Nightmare Fredbear
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Fredbear's counterparts: Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Purple/Shadow Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, or (possibly) Nightmare? Nightmare Fredbear = is one of the six nightmare animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is a nightmarish, twisted version of Fredbear and is believed by some to be possibly the first incarnation of Golden Freddy. Appearance Nightmare Fredbear's appearance is similar to that of Nightmare's. He wears a pink/purple bowtie and small top hat. Furthermore, he has two black buttons on his chest which is very similar to BB's. He is a mottled golden color with various splotches of brown and has many tears and holes in his suit. He has a large head, and a mouth full of long, sharp teeth. His claws are razor-sharp, keeping with the Nightmare animatronic motif. Most of the fur on his ears is missing. From the stomach, he has a large slit at the lower part armed with razor-sharp fangs. He also has what appears to be a reddish tint at the roots of his teeth and on the claws of his right hand. Behavior Nightmare Fredbear will appear in Night 5 (for the full night) and Night 6 (from 4 AM onwards). When active, no other animatronics will attack which, to a degree, can simplify things. Fredbear will approach from either the Left Hall or Right Hall. When looking at him in the halls, flicking the Flashlight off and on will cause him to approach while closing the door will make him retreat back around the corner. At random points throughout the game, the player will hear Fredbear laugh loudly, which means that his head will appear either on the Bed (at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on him for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time). But be aware, if the player hears laughing and footsteps, then Nightmare Fredbear is not in the Closet or on the Bed. To defend against Fredbear's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds he makes as he runs to tell which direction he's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the sound turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Nightmare Fredbear has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom. Audio The sound Nightmare Fredbear makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! Nightmare Fredbear's laughter. This is shared with Nightmare. The sound Nightmare Fredbear emits when on the Bed or in the Closet. This is shared with Nightmare. Trivia *Nightmare Fredbear (and by extension, Nightmare) is presently the only known Nightmare Animatronic whose original version, Fredbear, has not been seen, outside of an appearance in the minigames. Some fans speculate the possibility that Fredbear could actually be Golden Freddy, thus confirming that he exists and is therefore not a hallucination. **This could be the reason why Golden Freddy is associated with the phrase "It's Me", admitting his mistake, possibly out of guilt, concerning his involvement in The Bite of '87. ***It still doesn't explain how Golden Freddy fades paranormally in the second game. *Nightmare Fredbear seems to have two black buttons on his body. However, when his full body is shown via Extra, the buttons are now black and white. It is unknown why this occurs, but it could just be an error with the lighting. *Nightmare Fredbear's head appearing in the Closet is extremely similar to Golden Freddy's head, when it appears in the hallway outside The Office from the second game. *Nightmare Fredbear (except for his bowtie) appears gray-scaled, similarly to Nightmare, in his teaser. **It is assumed that Scott Cawthon wanted to hide Nightmare Fredbear's true colors until the fourth game's release. *Nightmare Fredbear's laughs sound very similar to Freddy's laughs from the first game, only with a deeper and more human-like laugh. **Some of these were heard from the Night 5 minigame during The Bite of '87 while the children were laughing at the child, possibly meaning that Fredbear's laugh might have some relation with the older kids. *The reddish tint at the roots of Nightmare Fredbear's teeth may be a reference to Night 5's End of Night minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *Nightmare Fredbear is one of the only three full-sized antagonists to appear on the bed, the other two being Nightmare Freddy, and Nightmare. *Nightmare Fredbear is also one of the only three antagonists in the game to appear in the closet, the other two being Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare. *Upon closer inspection when Nightmare Fredbear is in the closet, the bottom half of his body is clipping through the floor. The reason is currently unknown. *Oddly, Nightmare Fredbear's laughs emit a noise that is speculated to be crying. **This can be proven when the laughter is sped up. ***This could mean these are the protagonist's cries as his head is crushed by Fredbear, or his older brother's cries as his younger brother suffers for his actions. *During Nightmare Fredbear's jumpscare, there is a moment where the player can see through his mouth entirely. It's yet unknown if this is on purpose or not. *Nightmare Fredbear is a lot more inactive in the mobile version. *Interestingly, Nightmare Fredbear's feet are reused from Nightmare Freddy's. *Nightmare Fredbear's name was discovered by searching through the source code of Scott's site when the second teaser of Nightmare Fredbear was added. **In the teaser image featuring his torso, the "name" source code on the website (at the time) was "gsfecfbs", if decrypted, the word "Fredbear" was revealed. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Fredbear lefthall far.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall. Fredbear lefthall close.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall, closer. Fredbear righthall far.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall. Fredbear righthall close.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall, closer. Fredbear closet.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Closet. fredbearonbed.png|Nightmare Fredbear's head on the bed. Brightened Fredbearleftfarbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall, brightened. Fredbearleftclosebright.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall closer, brightened. Fredbearrightfarbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall, brightened. Fredbearrightclosebright.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall closer, brightened. Fredbearclosetbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Closet, brightened. Fredbearonbedbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear's head on the bed, brightened. Miscellaneous ScottgamesHat.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie as seen in the fifth teaser. His reflection also can be seen from the spotlight. Newteaser.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the sixth teaser. Note that his color was gray-scaled with the exception of the bowtie. Titlescreenbg.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the main menu screen. FNaF_4_Demo_End.png|Nightmare Fredbear's glaring eyes as shown in the screen after completing the demo. Making Fredbear Makingfredbear1.png|The first picture in Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear2.png|Second picture in Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear3.png|Third picture in Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear4.png|Fourth picture in Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear5.png|Fifth picture in Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear6.png|Sixth picture in Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear7.png|Seventh and final picture in Making Fredbear. MakingFredbear8.gif|A gif showing the different screenshots of modelling Nightmare Fredbear. Minigames Spring_Freddy_Chomping.gif|Fredbear's sprite in the minigames (click to animate). Fredbearcostume.png|A person wearing the Fredbear suit. Fredbear_Plush_Follow.gif|Fredbear's plushie looking around (click to animate). ShadowFredbearMunch.gif|Fredbear's shadow (click to animate). Others Thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Brightened 4brighten.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie in the fifth teaser, brightened. Property_of_me.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the sixth teaser, brightened. Brightened_demo-screen.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the screen after completing the demo, brightened. Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Nightmares Category:Animatronics